flower's speaking
by hidensick
Summary: bangtan boys / bts / vkook or taekook fic / kim taehyung ( v ) x jeon jeongguk ( jungkook ). (NEW ACCOUNT OF MISSEURIGHT)


"Ini berkas pasien di kamar 001, Dokter."

Perawat itu langsung bergegas pergi setelah meletakkan sebuah map berwarna biru di depan seorang Dokter muda. Dokter muda yang kini duduk di belakang papan kayu yang berukirkan **Kim Taehyung**__dan di ikuti beberapa gelar yang membingungkan itu menyentuh dan mulai membaca map biru tersebut.

**Nama : Jeon Jungkook**

**Usia : 16 tahun**

**Jenis kelamin : Laki-laki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Penyakit yang di derita : Hepatoma—Kanker Hati**

Taehyung tertegun.

Jeon Jungkook... nama yang sangat indah.

...

**misseuright' proudly present**

**.**

**Flower's speaking**

**.**

**Vkook—TaeKook**

...

**Hari pertama.**

"Selamat pagi, dokter Kim."

Taehyung membungkuk sopan pada setiap perawat dan karyawan rumah sakit yang menyapanya. Tak lupa membubuhkan sedikit senyuman ramah. Taehyung memutar tubuhnya saat menemukan pintu bertuliskan angka '001'.

Tangannya memutar kenop pintu dan kemudian masuk ke dalam. Seorang pemuda berperawakan kecil yang sedang menatap kosong ke luar jendela memenuhi pandangan mata si dokter muda. Taehyung melangkah ke arah pria kecil yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Selamat pagi, Jeon Jungkook."

Pemuda kecil itu—Jeon Jungkook tersentak kecil sebelum kemudian menoleh pada Taehyung.

**DEG**

_Dia jauh lebih manis dari yang aku bayangkan_.

Taehyung pun terjerat.

"Jika anda datang hanya untuk diam, lebih baik pergi saja."

Suara dingin dan tidak bersahabat mengalun di gendang telinga Taehyung. Lantas dokter muda itu berdehem kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya—yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Perkenalkan, Aku Kim Taehyung, dokter yang akan menanganimu,"

Hanya terdengar suara 'ehm' sebagai balasan. Remaja itu benar-benar tidak tertarik sama sekali pada sang dokter muda.

Taehyung berspekulasi bahwa sifat dingin dari remaja didepannya kini adalah sebuah hal yang wajar. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang baru beranjak remaja harus dikurung di dalam bangunan membosankan ini? Ditambah lagi penyakit yang bisa merenggut nyawanya kapan saja?

"Berapa usiamu, Jungkook?"

"Bohong jika anda tidak tahu usiaku."

Taehyung menghela nafas pasrah. Tentu saja ini bukan kali pertama ia menangani pasien semacam Jeon Jungkook ini.

"Jika kau butuh apapun, tekan saja bel di atas ranjangmu, Jeon Jungkook."

Taehyung pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan sang pasien.

**Hari ke dua.**

"Selamat pagi, dokter Kim."

Sapaan demi sapaan dibalas Taehyung dengan senyuman ramah. Kedua tungkai kakinya membawa tubuhnya menuju sebuah kamar bernomor '001'.

Kamar Jungkook.

Tangannya menggenggam sebuket bunga Daffodil dengan sebuah boneka beruang besar. Ketika pintu bercat putih itu terbuka, sosok kecil Jungkook kembali terlihat sedang memandang kosong ke arah jendela.

Wajah pucatnya diam-diam mengiris hati sang dokter muda. Entahlah, Taehyung pun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Hanya simpatik, atau ada yang lain?

Namun Taehyung tidak dapat memungkiri, ketika sosok Jungkook untuk pertama kalinya menempati pupil matanya, jantungnya merasa sesak—penuh rasa bahagia, dan kesedihan. Bahagia, ia seperti telah menemukan sebagian jiwanya yang hilang. Dan kesedihan, karena sebagian jiwanya itu harus menderita di depan matanya.

"Selamat pagi, Jungkook."

Jungkook menoleh dan mengerutan keningnya, "Pagi... tuan beruang?"

Taehyung terkekeh pelan dan menggeser posisi boneka beruang besar yang sebelumnya menutupi wajahnya. Kakinya melangkah menuju kursi roda yang diduduki Jungkook dan bertumpu pada lutut kanannya, sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam lengan kursi roda itu.

"Jangan mendekatiku, dokter Kim."

Taehyung tersenyum, "Ambil bunga dan boneka ini dulu, Jungkook."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau harus mau."

"Jangan memaksaku, dokter Kim."

"Panggil aku Taehyung. Taehyung hyung."

"Tidak mau."

"Harus mau, Jungkookie,"

DEG

Jungkook terdiam dengan wajah yang sontak merona.

"Kookie, ada yang salah?"

Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya dan mencubit lengan Taehyung keras, "Rasakan! Dasar dokter penggoda!"

"Ya! Apa salahku!"

Jungkook hanya tertawa kecil melihat Taehyung yang kesakitan, jari-jari mungilnya terus menghujani cubitan demi cubitan pada lengan Taehyung. Taehyung yang menyadari Jungkook**'nya'** tertawa spontan menarik ujung bibirnya, membentuk sebuah kurva yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan.

"Akhirnya kau tertawa, Kookie."

Hening.

Jungkook berhenti tertawa dan membatu.

Bukan, bukan karena Taehyung menyadari bahwa ia tertawa.

Namun,

Taehyung membawanya ke dalam sebuah dekapan.

"Kau tahu? Bunga Daffodil melambangkan harapan dan optimisme. Maka dari itu, aku memberikan sebuket bunga Daffodil untukmu, agar kau selalu berharap dan optimis bahwa kau akan sembuh,"

"Dokter Kim Taehyung—"

Taehyung memejamkan matanya kala mendengar bibir mungil Jungkook bergumam lirih, tangan kanannya bergerak mengelus surai hitam milik remaja di dekapannya.

"_Please, let me take care of you and let me be the owner of your heart._"

**Hari ke lima.**

"Hey,Jungkookie.Bagaimanakeadaanmu?"

Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung yang berdiri dengan sebuket mawar lily putih. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar dan memperlihatkan gigi serinya yang berukuran lebih besar dan gigi-giginya yang lain.

"Dokter Tae!"

Taehyung tidak dapat menahan hasrat bahagia yang menguar dari dasar jantungnya. Hanya dalam 4 hari, Jungkook berubah bagaikan seseorang yang telah menemani Taehyung sedari dulu.

Begitu dekat dan akrab.

Taehyung melebarkan lengan kanannya—bermaksud untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil Jungkook yang berjalan kearahnya. Namun, Taehyung harus menelan kesialan.

Jungkook hanya mengambil buket lily yang berada di lengan kiri Taehyung—seolah tidak tahu bahwa Taehyung sedang mengatur posisi ayo-lebarkan-lengan-dan-peluk-Jungkook.

"Kali ini, apa maknanya?"

Sontak Taehyung kembali dari dunia penuh kesialannya. "Makna apa?"

"Ish, dasar dokter bodoh," Jungkook mendengus pelan, "Lily putih. Apa maknanya?"

"Kau ingin tahu?" Taehyung menyeringai tipis.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya menuju wajah Jungkook,

"_Pure love,"_

Lalu mengecup hidung mancung Jungkook,

"_like my love towards you._"

**Hari ke enam.**

Hari ini Taehyung membawa sebuket bunga matahari.

Seperti biasa, Taehyung akan membungkuk kepada setiap perawat dan karyawan rumah sakit yang menyapanya.

"Bunga untuk Jungkookie, eoh?" sapa seorang dokter.

"Ah—iya noona. Apakah bunga ini bagus?" Taehyung tampak salah tingkah.

Dokter itu—Park Chorong terkekeh. "Tentu saja. Bunga matahari itu sangat cantik. Bunga matahari melambangkan kau memiliki cinta yang murni, dalam, dan ingin melihat wajah Jungkook-mu yang ceria dan tidak akan mudah melepaskannya dari hidupmu. Benar begitu bukan?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Ku harap dia menyukai bunga ini."

Park Chorong berlalu meninggalkan Taehyung. Dengan senyuman lebar, Taehyung melangkah masuk ke pintu bernomor '001'.

"Selamat pagi,"

Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung, kemudian berlari menuju Taehyung dan memeluknya.

"Dokter Tae, aku merindukanmu!"

Taehyung menepuk kepala Jungkook pelan, "Aku juga merindukanmu. Ah, aku membawa sebuket bunga matahari." Taehyung menyodorkan buket bunga kepada Jungkook.

"Matahari? Apa maknanya hyung?" matanya mengerjap polos.

Taehyung terkekeh, lalu mengecup dahi Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum lebar lalu mengecup kelopak bunga di tangannya berkali-kali.

Tangan kanan Taehyung mengelus rambut Jungkook lembut, "Bunga matahari itu sangat cantik. Bunga matahari melambangkan aku memiliki cinta yang murni, dalam, dan ingin melihat wajahmu yang ceria dan tidak akan mudah melepaskanmu dari hidupku. _Simple_, kan?"

**Hari ke sembilan.**

"_Baby_.. ku mohon, operasilah,"

Jungkook menunduk dalam dan menggeleng, membiarkan Taehyung mendesah pasrah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau pikir, setelah mendengar bahwa presentase keberhasilan operasiku hanya 20%, aku dengan mudahnya menjalani operasi itu? Kau pikir, aku mau membuang-buang waktuku yang seharusnya bisa lebih lama?"

Jungkook merasakan pandangannya mengabur karena air mata, bahunya bergetar hebat.

Masih begitu banyak kata-kata yang ingin ia lontarkan pada Kim Taehyung. Namun semuanya seolah tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, _baby_. Lihat, jika operasimu berhasil, kau akan sembuh, kau akan—"

"Lalu, bagaimana jika gagal? Apakah aku bisa kembali lagi? Apa aku bisa kembali hidup? Jika dokter Jung memvonis bahwa usiaku hanya tersisa beberapa minggu, mengapa aku harus mempersingkat hidupku? Mengapa aku harus menjalani operasi bodoh yang bisa saja merenggut nyawaku dalam beberapa jam?"

Taehyung bungkam. Otaknya memintanya untuk diam dan pasrah akan segala keputusan kekasihnya, namun tidak untuk hatinya.

Hatinya menginginkan Jungkook hidup lebih lama dan mendampinginya.

Kakinya menegak dan mulai melangkah keluar dari kamar Jungkook, "Tampaknya hubungan kita hanya bualan belaka untukmu. Jika kau memang tidak mau terus bersamaku, setidaknya jangan pernah memberikanku harapan,"

Dan sosok tampan sang sokter menghilang dibalik pintu yang tertutup.

"Aku.. aku benci dokter Tae,"

**Hari ke sebelas.**

Saat itu pukul 7 pagi.

Jungkook menjelajahi koridor rumah sakit dengan kedua irisnya. Kursi roda yang ia duduki bergerak perlahan akibat dorongan yang dihasilkan sang kakak.

"Jungkookie, aku merindukanmu,"

Jungkook tersenyum kecil, "Aku juga merindukan Seokjinie hyung,"

Kakak Jungkook—Jeon Seokjin- mengelus surai hitam sang adik, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan mendorong-kursi-roda-Jungkook. Ketika sampai di ujung koridor, terdengar suara derapan langkah yang terdengar buru-buru.

"Ah, simpul sepatuku lagi-lagi terlepas,"

Tepat saat Seokjin menunduk dan memperbaiki ikatan pada sepatunya, seorang dokter berwajah tampan memperlihatkan eksistensinya.

Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook terdiam ketika obsidiannya beradu pandang dengan iris tajam milik Taehyung. Obsidian kecoklatan Jungkook menyiratkan betapa ia merindukan dokter muda itu. Begitu berharap bahwa Taehyung akan mendekat dan mendekapnya erat seperti biasanya.

Namun Taehyung acuh dan berlalu begitu saja.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya, rasa perih kembali menghampiri dada kirinya. Memejamkan mata ketika ia merasakan matanya mulai lembab.

"Seokjin hyung, bawa aku ke ruangan Dokter Jung. Aku akan menjalani operasi secepatnya,"

**Hari ke dua belas.**

"Bertahanlah Jungkookie. Kau akan segera sembuh setelah operasi ini,"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya ia menutup matanya, dan meninggalkan Seokjin dengan jantungnya yang tidak bisa dikontrol. Tangannya membeku, kedua belah bibirnya tak henti-henti mengucapkan doa untuk sang adik.

Sosok tegap Kim Taehyung menghampiri Seokjin dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Jungkook sudah masuk?"

Seokjin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Taehyung kemudian menyandarkan punggung lebarnya pada dinding luar ruang operasi. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Seokjin, jantungnya serasa ingin berhenti berdetak.

Selama berjam-jam Taehyung dan Seokjin menunggu Jungkook dengan perasaan khawatir. Hingga akhirnya dokter yang mengoperasi Jungkook muncul dengan wajah lesu dan gelengan kepala.

Dan Taehyung merasakan dunianya hancur saat itu juga.

**Hari ke empat belas.**

Semilir angin menerpa wajah tampan Kim Taehyung dan sebuket bunga karnasia merah dan merah muda di genggamannya.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, kedua orangtua Jungkook dan kakaknya meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian di depan gundukan tanah yang masih basah. Perlahan air matanya mulai menganak sungai, sesekali terdengar isakan kecil.

"Bodoh. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk menjalani operasi itu. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah marah hanya karena kau tidak mau menjalani operasi itu. Seharusnya aku—ARGH!"

Taehyung jatuh dan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Kedua irisnya menatap potret seorang pemuda berwajah manis menempati figura yang menempel pada batu nisan bertuliskan **Jeon Jungkook**.

Tangannya merogoh saku kemejanya dan mengambil sepucuk surat yang diberikan Seokjin. Ia membuka kertas lusuh itu dan membaca isinya.

_The dearest, Dokter Tae._

_Hey, dokter Tae. Mengapa kau menyebalkan sekali? Mengapa kau terus memaksaku menjalani operasi bodoh itu? Bahkan kau menganggap aku menganggap hubungan kita sebagai sebuah candaan. Apa kau tahu seberapa berartinya dirimu untukku? Tidak, kan? Kau tidak pernah tahu. _

_Kau adalah orang pertama yang mampu menempati jiwa kosongku. Kau adalah orang pertama yang mengisi kesepianku. Kau adalah orang pertama.. yang mampu membuatku jatuh cinta._

_Terima kasih untuk semua bunga yang pernah kau berikan untukku, mereka membuatku sedikit lebih bersemangat melewati penyakit sial ini._

_Awalnya aku tetap berdiri pada keegoisanku, menganggap kau akan kembali dan meminta maaf karena tidak mengerti perasaanku. Namun, aku salah. Kau mengacuhkanku seolah aku tidak pernah ada dalam hidupmu. It was so hurt._

_Maka aku memutuskan untuk menjalani operasi itu. Apapun hasilnya, aku percaya itulah yang ditakdirkan Tuhan untukku, untukmu, untuk kita. _

_Jika aku pergi, surat ini akan sampai ke tanganmu. Ingatlah bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung._

_By,_

_Jungkook._

Bahunya bergetar hebat. Namun bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Perlahan ia meletakkan buket bunga yang ia bawa ke atas makam Jungkook.

"Jungkookie, aku membawakanmu bunga karnasia merah dan merah muda. Kau pasti ingin tahu makna dari bunga karnasia, bukan?" Taehyung menghela nafasnya panjang dan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Karnasia merah menggambarkan cinta dan kasih sayang yang mendalam. Sedangkan karnasia merah muda.. _I'll never forget you untill the end of my life_."

—**end—**

Cuma mau kasitau acc kookiechel balik ke sini. HEHEHE ga penting banget sih.


End file.
